1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that can display a captured image while being rotated according to a position of the digital camera on photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the imaging device used for a digital camera is formed to a rectangle, having long and short sides. The imaging device is mounted in the digital camera so that the long sides can be parallel to the horizon when the digital camera is in the regular position. In addition, the digital camera has a rectangular monitor, whose aspect ratio is the same as that of the imaging device. The monitor is usually mounted in the digital camera so that the long sides of the monitor can be parallel to the horizon when the digital camera is in the regular position.
Accordingly, a wide-width-photograph, whose width is greater than the height, is taken when the digital camera is in the regular position. On the other hand, a tall-height-photograph, whose height is greater than the width, is taken when the digital camera is in a vertical position, where the digital camera is rotated around the optical axis by 90 degrees. When the tall-height-photograph is replayed on the monitor, a user should rotate the digital camera by 90 degrees.
As for the above problem, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-232753 discloses a digital camera to display the tall-height-photograph automatically rotated by 90 degrees. Then, the tall-height-photograph is displayed on the monitor with a scale-down.